disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kupatana Ruin Up (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 21, The Kupatana Ruin Up. Transcript #1 Kion (Narrating): '''The Kupatana Ruin Up. (Drake is seen using a statue of himself to distract the guards of the Colossus Asylum. Unfortunately, it works and he manages to get away without them noticing.) '''Captain Drake: '''It was sure nice if these fools for letting me free from that horrible place. Now time to go home. (teleports himself to his home, Disappearance Island) Ah, Disappearance Island, it has been three weeks since I stepped inside of you. '''Stealthy: '''Master! '''Camoflauge: '''We’re so pleased that you’ve come home. '''Captain Drake: '''Stealthy, Camoflauge, I’m so glad to see you as well, so what’s today’s evil plan? '''Stealthy: '''Oh, you won’t believe it, Master. We’ve been secretly watching everyone around the Disney-Universe. '''Camoflauge: '''And it looks like they’re heading to a celebration called “Kupatana”. '''Captain Drake: '''Kupatana, huh? Sounds interesting—to destroy! (lets out evil laughter) This Opposite Ray can turn everyone into the opposite of themselves...and my slaves. '''Stealthy (chuckling): '''Those losers are in for a big surprise. '''Captain Drake: '''I agree, so the real question is: “How do we get one of these ‘Kupatana lovers’ into the machine so we can activate it?’. We want one of them to give us all the powers we can get. One that will make the Earth break into bits of crumbles! '''Stealthy (snaps his fingers): '''I got it! Your brother defeated the three-headed Strake with his mighty cap '''Camoflauge: '''True, true, but there’s this lion who has a team called the “Lion Guard”, and they protect the food chain themselves. '''Captain Drake: '''What? Stealthy, is Camoflauge telling the truth? '''Stealthy: '''Yeah, yeah, Camouflage is a actually right. This lion guard is like a goodie goodie gang of collectors where they don’t have everyone touching everything. '''Captain Drake: '''Great. This is prefect. Have Croc-Ship up and ready, so we can get ready to strike at this Kupatana. When every one of these foolish heroes gather to the celebration, they are going to be in the big victory of villains! (Two and a half minutes at the Kupatana Celebration...) '''Captain Jake: '''There’s nothing like a friendly celebration to make you amazed. '''Skully: '''Agreed! '''Kwazii: '''Yeah, and the Lion Guard is becoming a good team. (Meanwhile...) '''Captain Drake: '''And you’ve discussed the rest of the plan to Camoflauge? '''Stealthy: '''Oh yeah. Those losers will never see us coming. You’re the greatest leader a couple of henchmen could ever ask for, Master. We like how you think. '''Captain Drake: '''Thanks. I just want us to be on the winning side. '''Stealthy: '''And soon we will be. '''Camoflauge: '''Guys! The celebration’s already started! '''Captain Drake: '''Great. You guys know what to do. I’ll handle the rest. '''Stealthy: '''You got it, Master. '''Captain Drake: '''Good. Once we destroy this Kupatana, not only we will take over the world, but will also get to see my brother and his crew crawling and begging for mercy! '''Camoflauge: '''Yes! This is perfect! '''Stealthy: '''Yeah! There’s nothing more innocent than a beg to spare them. '''Captain Drake: '''Wait for my signal. We can do this together. '''Both: '''On it! '''Captain Drake: '''Alright. Now, they should be announcing the speech in three...two...one... Get ‘em! (Stealthy and Camoflauge get ready to strike.) Transcript #2 '''Captain Drake: '''Ta-ta, loserinos. '''Fuli: '''Hey! Get back here! Huwezi! '''Ono: '''You're not going anywhere with Kion! (tries to attack Drake, but he quickly moves out of the way, causing him to peck on Fuli instead) '''Fuli (screams): Ono, what was that for?! Ono: '''Sorry. He caused me to do it! '''Captain Drake: '''Is that all you’ve got? Bring me more attacks. I can handle them all at once. '''Captain Jake: '''Put down my friend, brother! '''Captain Drake: '''Oh yeah? Trying to mess with me, huh? Well, forget it. Stealthy! Camouflage! '''Stealthy: '''Yes, Master. '''Camouflage: '''We will crush him for you. (he and Stealthy fly like frogs and surround the Disney Junior Club like bear traps, but they refuse to touch Drake) '''Captain Drake: '''Now this is more like it. You know what they say: you can’t fight what you can’t touch. '''Both: '''Do it, Master! Do it! '''Captain Drake: '''Fire Hook Punch! (takes out the Disney Junior Club and the Lion Guard and burns the Kupatana Celebration) Gee, this victory sure isn’t much fun than I thought would be, but tell you what, I’ll be back to fight you dimwits later when you’re not fighting yourselves! '''Bunga: '''What? Wait! No! (the Croc-ship jumps really far after letting the group in) No! Come back with my friend, coward! This Will Be My World! (Transcript) '''Captain Drake: Transcript #3 'Captain Drake: '''Round and round we go, where the lion lies, only Drake knows. (lets out evil laughter) '''Kion: '''Why! Why are you doing this? '''Captain Drake: '''I’m just looking for the perfect key to take over the world. Being more focused is more lovely than having fewer enemies who are so ugly and foolish. '''Kion: '''Well, I’m not letting you get away with this! (uses his claws to try to escape) '''Captain Drake (lets out an evil chuckle): '''Very interesting. I like those crafty skills of yours. '''Kion: '''What are you talking about? '''Captain Drake: '''You have a heart in the size of a dove, but you also have a brain in the size of a villain. '''Kion: '''You lie! My brain is in the size of a hero! '''Captain Drake: '''You have some sort of magical power that no one could stand chance. It helps them out and destroys them to pieces. '''Kion: '''The only reason why my roar is so powerful is because sometimes I can’t control it when I’m angry. '''Captain Drake: '''Hmm. True, but your anger is what makes you feel powerful, strong, ''and evil. Everyone can’t hold their temper like yours. You’d be the perfect monster for my future plans. I know that in the end, you will make the right choice, either to be evil... or STAND BY ME!!! (lets out an evil chuckle) '''Kion: '''No! (Suddenly...)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 21 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kion